Resident Evil:Castle of darkness
by CorpseClown
Summary: Lexi is an assassin who is sent to Europe to kill the cult leader Saddler. Things go horribly wrong especially when a certain short castilian is lusting after her. What was a mission turns into a nightmare.Set before Leons mission.Updated!
1. Chapter 1

Hello.this is my 1st re fanfic so if u don't like it or its real soso then please give me a break.well here it is oh and by the way this was before leon went to Europe.oh and I don't own re but I would love to own Ramon Salazar…..so sexy hhehehehe

Lexi was the type of person who had a little heart but could kill without flinching, after all it was her job. She was an assassin. She was gorgeous but not as innocient as she looked. She had beautiful green eyes, long red razor cut/ layered hair, thin and very curvy. She worked for a secret organization and now she was late for work.

She walked into her office and sat down. Just then, her computer switched on and her boss was on the screen and his office was dark as usual so he cant be seen. Her camera was on top of her computer.

"Hi Jerry"said Lexi.

"Hello Lexi said the boss.

"You have a new assignment for me?"

"As a matter of fact I do. You remember that cult case in Spain?"

"Violent villagers, a cranky chief, and a castle with no known entrance, what about it?"

"Well, you remember I sent T-Bird to investigate a month ago?"

"Yes. He disappeared didn't he?"

"Yes. I sent him to go undercover and take a deeper look at this area in Europe. He reported back many disturbing things. Then one day, he stopped reporting and never returned again. I believe he has been captured or killed, so now I'm leaving this to you. Part one of your mission is to find the leader of this cult and exterminate him, along wit any other evidence of this cult."

"Part one? Whats the part two?"

"Find T-Bird and rescue him. If he's still alive. Your plane leaves in two days at 5:00 pm. You will be a with the tourists on the way to Europe and even when you get there. Tourists who have traveled to that area have never returned."

"Anything else I should know?"

"The tourists are taken to a tropical area with cabins and huts but don't expect something like Hawii. They are usually greeted by the castilian who lives close by. T-Bird never found that castle but he saw the Castilian and said he was short and a little old looking. T-Bird was actually a little scared of him."

"I've encountered many fearful people. I don't see how this one is much different."

"Well I guess you'll have to see……Good luck Lexi."

"Thank you, Jerry."

Then Lexi shut off the screen and hesitated. She hated the fact that she'd be stuck on a plane with tourists but had no idea things were going to get so much worse….

Well that's all so far. Damn schoolwork. Anyways I'll do the next chapter asap. R&R! please


	2. Chapter 2

Now this chapter is a little different from what you might expect. After the 1st chapter, you'd figure 'okay, she got her assignment and she's going to go to Europe now' and well, that's not it. This chapter helps you get to know Lexi a little better those two days before she goes to Europe. And….here it is

Lexi sat at a local bar with an apple martini in her hand, half had been drunken. She was wearing her usual black clothes. People wondered why she always wore dark colors but then again it matched her mood. She didn't talk much and was a bit of a loner but she did have a few friends.

"Alex Merrin!" yelled a voice.

Lexi turned around. There was a man coming up to her.

"How dare you use my real name," said Lexi sarcastically. She held out her hand and shook the mans hand. He was wearing a white T-shirt and jeans. He was thin, had short brown hair and very good-looking.

"How are you, Bobby?" asked Lexi.

"I'm good I'm good. How are you?" asked Bobby as he sat on the stool next to Lexi. "Oh, I see your drinking, I'll get one too. Would you like another?"

"Oh no. Don't you remember what happened the last time we drank together?" asked Lexi.

"How can I forget?" said Bobby.

"Oh well, I kind of did." Said Lexi.

"Well maybe you won't this time," said Bobby sweetly.

"Actually. I think I prefer to be alone tonight." Said Lexi as she finished her martini and got off the stool.

"Are you okay?" asked Bobby.

"I'm fine. I'm just little tired." Said Lexi,"see you later Bobby."

"Take it easy," said Bobby as he looked concerned. He watched Lexi walk away.

………………………………………….

When Lexi got home to her apartment, she didn't go to sleep at all. She took out an unopened bottle of Jack Daniels and put on a Rolling Stones CD. 'This is the last time' was playing. She opened the bottle and started drinking shot after shot. Once, she felt like was going to cry and took another shot. She got up and took out her collection of dagger knives. There was a board on the wall with a bull's-eye on it. She started tossing and throwing the knives at the target, hitting all the right spots. She started getting flashbacks of her childhood and threw the knives harder. All of a sudden she was out of knives and felt a little sick. She ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. She held onto the toilet and lied down on the floor, then she closed her eyes.

The next afternoon, she awoke still on the floor of the bathroom with the music still playing. She got up and held her head. She had a massive headache. Then she realized that she was going to Europe the next day and she had to be in good shape. She was going to be one busy girl. So, unlike other days, She spent the day relaxing. She drank water, coffee and took some aspirin. She also took a long bath and ate. She felt much better after that. Finally night came and Lexi went to bed early but for some reason she couldn't sleep. She was lying in bed, waiting for the day to hurry up and come so she can do her mission and get it over with. She didn't know why but she was very uneasy about this mission in Europe. She slowly closed her eyes and let the darkness take over, falling into the last comforting night of sleep she'd ever have.

Well that's chap.2. Hope my story is improving.R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Lexi sat on the plane with a Cd player in her hand, watching the other tourists. They were the typical American tourists you see in movies with the hats, maps, and cameras. Not to mention how loud they were. Lexi was wearing a black shirt, blue jean shorts and mid-calf docs. She looked over to her left and saw a man 5 seats away from her, looking at her body and licking his lips. Lexi hated these kind of men. Usually she'd beat his ass but that would be uncalled for on a plane. She'd have to wait until later.

She thought about the mission over and over again, trying to put the pieces together. Just at that moment the captain announced that everyone was allowed to move about the cabin. Lexi took off her seat belt and put her Cd player in the bag. She got up to go to the restroom and noticed that the perverted man was following her. She quickly walked into the restroom and closed the door, then put her ear on the door and listened for the mans breathing and footsteps. After that, she slammed the door open, hitting the mans head and knocking him against the wall, breaking his nose. She walked out and looked at him as he squat on the floor.

"You bitch!" he yelled. Lexi then kicked his balls and grabbed his nose. He yelled from the pain.

"You ever offend me again and you'll lose both of your testicles. Clear?" she said quietly.

"Yes," the man said in pain.

Lexi let go of his nose and looked around. Luckily no one saw or heard. She walked back to her seat as a flight attendant got in front of her, giving her an angry look.

"Sexual harassment," said Lexi.

…………………….

The plane landed and the bus ride to the location took forever. Lexi was starting to fall asleep. They had been on the bus for maybe an hour or two since they got off the plane. Finally they got to the area. It was dark and cloudy but the weather was warm. There were huts and cabins with a river close by. There were also torches lit. Lexi was tired and cranky so she left to her cabin to sleep. She didn't change clothes; she just got into her bed. She left her suitcase next to the bed.

An hour later, a woman woke Lexi up. Lexi looked over at the woman, whose hand was on her shoulder.

"What is it?" asked Lexi.

"The Castilian is going to greet us. We have to meet him by the main cabin." Said the woman. Lexi didn't want to get up from bed but she felt she had to. She arose from head, fixing her bed head. For some reason, she was nervous about meeting this Castilian. Maybe even a little scared.

Well, that's chap.3. Hope you guys like it. If you don't, hopefully it'll get better once I do more chapters. I know I'd like it more. Will update ASAP. R&R! and please be nice


	4. Chapter 4

The story continues and I hope it does well.

Not far from the tiny resort was a pathway that led to a cabin. There were mountains right behind it. There were mountains surrounding the resort, along with huge wooden gates in front of them. It almost seemed like there was no escape. What was beyond those mountains could not be seen.

The tourists and Lexi waited for the Castilian on the path to the cabin. Actually, it was more like a bridge with torches that lit the way. Lexi looked at the mountains, thinking. Then she looked at the tourists. 8 total. All of a sudden, they saw the Castilian, coming from far away. He had a Victorian blue blazer, a white shirt with a goldish-yellowish vest and blue pants that tucked into weird shoes. He was extremely pale, had long white hair and goldish greenish eyes. His hair was down. All the tourists tried hard not to stare but couldn't help it. Besides the fact that he was scary looking, he was very short for a man.

He walked by the tourists, noticing how the were all staring at him, then when he came to Lexi, he stopped in front of her. She looked at him, into his eyes. He stared into her beautiful green eyes. Somehow, Lexi felt incredibly uneasy and looked away. The man smiled and continued to walk to the cabin. When he got to the door, he turned around to make an announcement.

"Hola. Me llamo Ramon Salazar. Welcome to this area of Spain in glorious Europe. While you enjoy your stay, you may notice this area might be different from others you vacationed in before. You may not even enjoy your time and whatever happens to you is because you deserve it, after all, stupid Americans will go on anyone's territory to enjoy their time," said Salazar, "you came here thinking there was paradise but there isn't, only pain. Now that you are here, you can never go back."

The tourist all gasped and looked at each other. One of the men came forward.

"Who the hell do you think you are! You can't keep us here!" the man yelled in anger and fear.

"We'll see," said Salazar as he walked into the cabin and closed the door. Everyone was looking at each other, confused and very frightened. Then the slot in the door opened and Salazar's eyes peaked out at everyone.

"Over the next few days you find this ever so comforting place quite frightening. You'll will be dying to go home," said Salazar as he giggled, "you will see, oh you will see."

Then the slot closed. The tourists were urging to get away and did. Lexi looked at the slot one last time, a little frightened and confused herself, As she started to walk away, she heard the slot open again. She looked at Salazar's eyes and noticed he was looking at her with a hungry stare.

"I will enjoy eating you last," he said smoothly as he chuckled. For the first time in a long time, Lexi was filled with real fear. She stopped looking at those eyes and started to walk away. When she was halfway across the path, she heard the slot close.

That's what I have for this chapter. Hope you like. R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next few days, the tourists fed on packaged food that was left in their rooms. Lexi had her own bag of backup food, which was nutrition bars and bottled water. She didn't trust the food that was given; it smelled funny, like there was meat in it, but not animal meat. Besides that, there was no way to reach the other side of the gate, so she couldn't investigate. She was in her cabin most of the time, reading the files over and over again, trying to put the pieces together. She didn't notice anything that was happening outside but she did notice how the sun almost never came out. Then one day, things got bad.

Lexi walked out of her cabin at 6:13 pm. She was wearing a short black pleaded skirt, a long sleeve black shirt over a white button up shirt with the collar sticking up. It was snug and showed off her figure. She wore fishnets stockings with wide diamond holes and her midcalf doc martin boots. She wasn't cold, the weather was quite warm. She had her hair down. It covered the row of bullets she had on a strap that was on her back. It was supported by the straps that her around her shoulders. The gun was a standard punisher and was attached to her garter high on her left thigh under her skirt. It was well hidden.

She saw 3 tourists sitting on the ground waiting for something, the others were gone. Lexi walked over to them.

"Have you seen Carlos?" asked a lady.

"No. Where's everyone else?" asked Lexi.

"They went out to find some fruit but they haven't been back since yesterday", said the lady.

All of a sudden a man with a basket came up to them. It was full of mangos and lemons. He must've been Carlos.

"Oh thank you Carlos! These look great. Where are the others? Did you find them?" said the lady as she grabbed a mango.

"I don't know, I didn't see them.", said Carlos.

As the woman started biting the mango, she noticed far in the distance were two men pushing a wheel barrel with…a dead person inside! Oh god it was one of the tourists. The men weren't familiar at all, most likely locals? Then she saw a woman following them-

"OH! EWWW!" the lady with the mango yelled, breaking Lexi's concentration. The lady dropped her mango. It was infested with maggots as seen in the bite marks. The others gasped and drooped their fruit. Lexi looked back at the locals and the woman was running at her, screaming like an animal. She ran up to Lexi and grabbed her neck. The other tourists looked in shock, not doing anything. Lexi kicked off the woman and snapped her neck. The tourists screamed then other locals came running at them, also screaming like animals. Lexi ran into the cabin hoping that last remaining tourist would follow but the locals already got to them and started attacking them. There was nothing Lexi could do, it was an ambush. She slammed the door shut and locked it. She ran upstairs as she heard these people or monsters banging on the door. She hid in the closet, hoping they wouldn't smell her. They weren't zombies were they? She heard them break the door open.

She heard them speaking Spanish. Zombies can't speak. What were they? They were saying 'search the house. Find the redhead.' Lexi understood because she knew 3 languages and one of them is Spanish. She figured if they found her, she run or fight, even though it would be 9 against 1. But she didn't know where she'd run. She was trapped in that area. She heard footsteps coming upstairs and then in front of the closet door. She took out her gun and shot the man in the face through the door, splattering the wood. Held his eye and she kicked him to the floor. She ran for the window and climbed out of it, running on the roof. All those 'people' ran into the house as she jumped off the roof and made a smooth landing on her feet. As she ran away, she looked back to see if they were following her, all of a sudden she ran into a man. He quickly grabbed her neck, picked her up, and threw her harshly over his head onto the ground, knocking her out cold.

As she layed on the floor, unconscious, the people came close to her and circled her. One of the men looked at her. She had a cut on her forehead that was bleeding. A head injury. The man now looked at the man that threw her. He spoke to him in Spanish:

"What the hell is wrong with you? Salazar wanted her unharmed. He'll have your head", said the man.

"She's fine. Salazar won't care as long as he has her," said the other man.

That's it so far? Is it good? I hope so. R&R


	6. Chapter 6

The villagers took Lexi to Chief Mendez. He ordered them to take her to the lab as Salazar told him. He wanted her…gifted. So they carried her there and a hooded monk shot a 'special' egg inside her neck with a syringe. This was going to be a unique and special parasite.

Two hours later, Lexi awoke in a room, tied up. Her hands tied behind her back and her feet tied together. Her head hurt a little and her neck was very sore. The last thing she remembered was running into that man and how he grabbed her neck, from there it went dark then she woke up here. She looked at her surroundings, it was a nice bedroom with a fireplace. It had dressers and shelves with plates and vases. The bed was nice and comforting. Lexi decided to look around the room to find something to cut the rope with but as she got off the bed, she fell to the floor, frustrated that her feet were tied together.

Meanwhile, Salazar was speaking with the villager that had thrown Lexi. Salazar sat in a chair that was small and short, just the right fit for him. His two verdugo guards on both sides of him. The villager was at the bottom of the stairs. Salazar was yelling at him in Spanish:

"She has a wound on her head. If it was any worse, she could've died!" yelled Salazar.

"She was fine. She's alive and well" said the villager.

"She's benn unconscious for hours. I said I didn't want a scratch on her and you did more than that. What you did is unacceptable. You know what the consequences are for your actions" said Salazar as he put his finger up to push a button on the arm of his chair.

"No!" yelled the villager as he started to back up and run but it was too late. Salazar had pushed the button and the spot on the floor where the villager was standing opened and the villager fell. As he was falling and screaming, a huge spike went through his torso and another went through his neck. The sound echoed very loud. Salazar was listening the whole time on his horn that was attached to his chair. The other part was connected to the wall where the spikes were. Salazar had the horn close to his ear.

"Ah…the satisfying sound of one's impalement. I feel much better now" said Salazar as he turned it away from his ear, " I think I will go see Ms. Merrin now."

Salazar smiled and got up from his chair and started walking to his room where tied up Lexi was left.

Sorry this chapter so short. I didn't have a lot of time to type this. Hopefully the next one will be longer and I will type it as soon as I can. R&R


End file.
